Of the Few
by Gonzales.21
Summary: Billy's ex sends son to live with him & the relationship between father & son is quite rocky. They both get sent behind bars & end up on opposite coasts. A common cause brings them back together. A war is waiting for them at Boston. 1 note changes all.
1. Chapter 1

**Of the Few**

This happens before the movie. I don't own Death Sentence.

Summary:

Billy Darley's ex-fiance dies in an accident and leaves her son to the care of Joe Darley. In time, they learn that her son is Billy's. The relationship between father and son are nonexistence. Spencer, his son gets arrested and shipped to Oregon. Billy gets sent to jail and cleans his act up. A family forms soon after Spencer discovers he is soon to be a father himself. Upon, their arrival back in Boston, a price of Billy's head is out there. A bloody note is handed over and then all hell breaks lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of The Few**

**SPENCER**

My mom had just been killed in a car accident when they tell me I got to move half way across the country to live with my godfather in Boston. I never met the man in all my 13 years of being alive. I saw pictures of him from my mom's photos but I never knew what her life was like growing up with my godfather, Joe Darley. People my mom knew said I looked like Joe Darley when I was younger but with her green eyes.

I grabbed my bags and left the plane. I walked out to where everyone was waiting for his or her bags from the cargo. I got my duffel bags before I turned to look for my ride. A guy with black and red hair stood in the corner with tattoos running up his neck and I recognized him as Joe.

"Joe Darley?" I asked him and he looked up at me.

"Spencer Martin?" He asked in return. I nodded and stuck out my hand for a handshake. He took my bags and led me to his red mustang. He drove back to his apartment where I was to live for the next five years of my life.

When I got to the door, two other guys were opening the door to meet me, a black guy and a white guy with a baldhead stood there. Tattoos ran up their necks and they looked tough.

"Bodie, Spinks this is Spencer, my god son and Brittany's boy." Joe told them.

"Spencer, this is Bodie and Spinks. They'll be here often so get used to them." Joe added to me. I nodded and followed him to my room. Joe left to give me time to unpack and he went back to the guys in the living room.

**JOE**

"Where's Billy?" I asked Bodie.

"He's working in Mattapan." Bodie answered.

"How long?" I asked.

"He said maybe a week." Spinks replied.

"Where's Brittany?" Spinks added after a second of silence.

"She's dead cause of some car accident. Her body is in California for her friends out there to see her and then she gets shipped out here for the burial." I answered. Spinks jaw dropped.

"The kid stays until he's 18. I bet we're going to fuck him up by then." Bodie joked. Spinks laughed. We were watching a game of football when Spencer came back out.

**SPENCER**

I shoved my clothes in my dresser and looked around the plain room. I got bored and I went back out to talk with the guys.

"Tell us about yourself." Joe asked me. I plopped down on the couch.

"Uh? I don't know." I replied.

"Got a girlfriend?" Spinks asked.

"Did but it's been a month or two since I broke up with her." I answered.

"Hobbies?" Bodie asked.

"Getting busted." I told them and they all laughed.

"With what or doing what?" Bodie asked me.

"Messing with teachers, cops, you know." I said. I got a high-five from Spinks.

"I like you. You're just like…" Bodie said before Joe stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Like who?" I asked but Bodie just glanced at Joe and shrugged it off.

-2 weeks later-

I got into the local school and everything was pretty cool living with Joe. I'd come home and hang out with Bodie and Spinks or I would chase after the girls. I was pretty popular with the girls too but I didn't date them. I had a fan club consisting of several blondes, a few brunettes, and a redhead. Joe talked very little about anything beside the present.

My mom's funeral was today and Joe was really stressed. I got dressed in a tux and the rest of the gang was in slacks and button ups. It was an open casket and my mom looked beautiful with her dark brown hair hanging to her shoulders and curled slightly. Her eyes were closed and her lips were a faint pink and her green dress was very fitted. I kissed her forehead and Joe put his hands on my shoulder. The minister cleared his throat ready to begin when the doors swung open. A tall guy with a baldhead and tattoos up his neck stormed in the church. He walked up to stand next to Joe and nodded at the minister to continue on.

"We are gathered here today in remembrance of Brittany Autumn Martin, a beloved mother and friend to all of us here today. May she forever rest in heaven along side our father, God." He spoke. I looked to the side at the man that just entered. He stood still and stared at the minister almost like he was glaring at the man.

"Now, I would like to welcome Billy Darley, a good friend of Brittany to share some memories of Brittany." The minister said and the man who entered not that long ago walked on stage. He fixed the microphone to be level with him.

"Brittany and I go way back to when we were 7. I soon became her best friend at the age of 9. I promised to protect her from everything and I didn't follow up on that promise after she left at 18. I should of followed her because I didn't think she could do make it out in Los Angeles but she proved me wrong. I remember one day when we were 16, I was really drunk and so was she. We got to spend the weekend in Vegas because of school and we snuck in to some casino. I stole a ring from the shop there and we ran for it with the police at our heels. We got away from them and I looked at her with her face tear stained from laughing. She looked so different at that moment and then somehow I almost ended up getting down on one knee. She took the ring from me and put it on a silver chain that she stole.

"You stole my heart and I'll steal this from you in return." I believed is what she whispered. But she did give it back when we got back to Boston. We began to date causally but nothing serious after this. I never thought I was in love but I knew the moment she took off that I did. I don't know why she left but she did and she never called or spoke to me again." Billy finished. He walked over to her casket.

**BILLY**

I looked down at Brittany. She changed her hair from dirty blonde to a dark brown. She got a nice tan and she looked like she was healthy. Around her neck hung the necklace from my memory. I put the ring between my index and thumb and rubbed it between them. I pulled on it and the chain broke, I took the ring and chain from her neck.

"Why'd you leave me? We could be off somewhere in New York right now. I guess I wasn't good enough since you had Spencer and his father, I was just a toy to be played with. It's fine with me but just know that I'm not that naïve anymore because of you." I whispered to her. I leaned down to her face and kissed her eyelids. I slipped a note in her hands that lay on her lap.

_Brittany,_

_I'm sorry for everything. _

_Billy_

The note said but it was all wrinkled and from a crumpled piece of paper from when I was 18.

_No, I'm sorry for everything._

Was written on the back of the piece of paper in Brittany's handwriting.

I stood up and walked back over to Joe.

"Now we would like to have Spencer Martin, her son share something with us." The minister said. I glanced at the boy as he walked up with his head down. His dirty blonde hair was a mess and his green eyes were strongly locked on the floor.

**SPENCER**

I walked on stage and glanced at everyone before starting.

"My mom enjoyed life. She talked about some of you all the time to me. I knew you all by faces back home and she loved telling me stories about her times here in Boston. Even she would talk about how she missed the winters in Boston to her friends in California. My mom had me young but she did everything to provide for me since my father wasn't there. She worked two jobs to give me the life she didn't have. The last thing she told me as she pushed me out of the car was about my father.

"He lives in Boston…This is him." She choked out before she handed me a picture of a man in his teen years leaning against a black mustang. He's got dirty blonde hair that is styled up and a cigarette in his mouth and a huge ass smile on his face. I look at this picture everyday thinking about who is he and where is he right now. I just hope he knows that she loved him until the day she died." I said looking at my father standing in the crowd of people.

**JOE**

Spencer came down from the stage and a few others shared some memories. Everyone drove to the cemetery where she would forever rest. Spencer didn't say anything the whole car ride there. He stood there when everyone else slowly went up to touch her casket one last time before they lowered it down six feet deep. I walked over with my white rose. I set my hand shakily against the soft wood.

"Did it hurt when you died? I bet it did but you're a strong girl so maybe it didn't hurt you. I'm sure nothing did hurt you ever but I hope that if there is a heaven, it's where you are and not in hell. I promise to take care of Spencer for you, you've done such a good job already with him, Brittany. I'll always love you like a sister." I whispered to her casket. I leaned down and kissed the wood of the casket but in my head, I pictured that I was kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodbye Brittany." I murmured into the wood before I stood back up and walked away to stand under a tree and watch the others say their final goodbye.

**BODIE**

I walked over to Brittany's casket after Joe left. I carefully placed the white rose on top of the casket and I then kissed my palm. I pressed my palm to her casket.

"I never thought you would be dead since you never gave up. But look where I am now. I promise to give Spencer hell when he starts dating for you, baby sis. Why did you have to die? I mean you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry that I never called you after you left to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry about your car even if that was 14 years ago but still I never got to say sorry." I told Brittany's casket. I walked over to stand next to Joe where we shared a cigarette.

**SPENCER**

I slowly made it up to my mom's casket with my knees shaking. I tightened my grip on the white rose in my hand and set my hand that was holding the rose on top of the casket. I leaned my head down on the casket and let my tears fall down on her casket.

"Mom, I miss you being there for me. I miss my friends and California. I miss your laugh when I made a joke or did something funny. I miss when you would stare me down when I came home in trouble. I miss you're cooking and I miss you telling me all about your childhood. I miss your voice and smile. I miss when you would hug me and never let go because I felt safe. I miss all your quirks and I just want you back. Joe's great and all but he's not you mom." I whispered while letting the tears fall down my face. I lifted my head and let go on the white rose so it lay on the casket. I placed both hands on her casket.

"I'll love you forever and always mom. See you soon but goodbye for now." I whispered and blew her casket a kiss. I stood up and walked to the side with my head down.

**BILLY**

I watched Spencer go off to the side and I went up to her casket holding my rose for her. I lifted my hand from my side to place it on her casket.

"I don't know if you still loved me when you left but I know that I wish you never did. I don't know why I didn't follow you but I just didn't think that you had that much control of me. I told myself that I wasn't going to let a girl hold me down but you did. I planned on leaving Bones in Boston even after you were gone, I still was going to leave. Then, I got into just getting wasted to get rid of the pain and I agreed to work for Bones. He made me his dealer and it made me forget you. I fucked girls that reminded me of you because I was so in love with you. I overheard the day you died when they called Joe and I ran. I lied to the guys saying I was on business but I really just ran from the truth of you dead. I couldn't picture you all shot up or cold and dead. I almost missed this because I didn't want to see you all dead but I knew that I had to. I had to see you one last time." I told Brittany. I set the rose down and patted the casket before I walked away. I watched as they lowered her coffin down six feet. I watched as Spencer lost it, he ran for his mom's coffin as it was almost six feet deep.


	3. Chapter 3

**BILLY**

"Mom, you promised to be there! Mom, you lied! Mom don't leave me, I need you, mom! Mom, come back! Mom!" He screamed as Joe held him back. Spencer fought to get to his mom but when he did get free she was already under ground. He stopped and turned to glare at me again.

**SPENCER**

"It's all your fault. You could have gone after her, she would have come back to you. She could be still alive if she never had lived in California. She could be here in Boston alive not dead and six feet under. It's all your fucking fault, Billy Darley!" I yelled at him.

_Flashback 8 years ago_

"_You're father is a very strong independent man that does what he wants. You're like him in that you never obey the rules or what you're told." My mom told me. I smiled at her._

"_What does he look like?" I asked my mom._

"_Just like you but with bluish green eyes." My mom told me. I smiled._

"_I look like my daddy." I said proudly even though I never met the man._

"_Yeah you do and he would be so proud." She added._

"_Tell me more about him." I demanded._

"_He has a temper and he likes to break rules. He loves his little brother. You would like him, Spencer." She told me before kissing my forehead._

"_Now go to sleep baby." I nodded and fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

I began crying but I grew angry with him.

"Why weren't you there? Huh? What's your excuse? Tell me!" I yelled through my tears.

"She left me, I didn't think I was wanted." He answered.

"Bullshit! Are you fucking high?" I accused him. He stepped closer and I could smell the faint smell of marijuana on him mixed with alcohol.

"No." He answered.

"You smoke marijuana earlier and drink a couple beers, Darley?" I asked him. He ignored my remark and sped off in his car. Joe came up to me after Billy left.

"Let's go eat man." Joe told me. Joe, Bodie, Spinks, and I left to go to a place to pig out.

**BILLY**

I got back to the apartment I shared with Joe and crashed down on the couch and then I got up to get high. I grabbed the bag of coke near my bed in my room and I went back to the kitchen to do some lines. I took out a beer or two while I was using coke.

**SPENCER**

We went back to the apartment an hour later after a nice lunch with the guys. Everyone else went back their place and Joe took them home before we went back to his apartment.

I took off my tie as soon as I got in the living room and I heard some music playing from the kitchen and I walked over to the kitchen. Billy sat at the counter with a bag of coke and several empty beer bottles. A cigarette that smelled of marijuana was between his lips and a girl stood there giving him a lap dance. Her shirt was hanging off the counter and her heels were in opposite corners of the kitchen. They didn't see me standing there. The girl with blonde hair grinded against Billy and he laughed with his head leaning back.

I cleared my throat and the girl looked up, her blue eyes were rimmed with red and were glassy. She stopped and grabbed her top and shoes. I waited for her to leave. The door slammed shut and I looked Billy down.

"Don't bring those whores around here." I commanded annoyed. Billy shrugged and stumbled to the door to get to his room. I picked up his beer bottles and threw them in the trash. I left the coke and marijuana out on the counter. I turned off the music and went to my room.

My clutter of stuff was on top of my desk. My jacket was thrown across the bed and the bed was not made. I changed into some jeans and a white t-shirt from my tux. I rubbed the jell out of my hair and headed out. Joe was in the living room watching TV when I passed him to leave.

"Be back before eleven and don't get caught. Thanks with Billy!" He shouted as I left the apartment and shut the door.

My friends, Mark Allen and Dylan Perez were outside my apartment waiting to go to some party at a girl from school. We walked in her house and were greeted by a couple girls from my fan club.

"Like hi, Spencer. I didn't know you were coming today." The blonde said.

"Yep, so whose party is it?" I asked.

"Natalie Whitman, you know the stuck up bitch." The blonde added.

"I'm going to go find Kayla." Mark told Dylan and I.

"Have fun with your girlfriend." Dylan yelled. Mark flipped us off and went searching for his girlfriend.

"You want to dance?" The blonde asked me. She was pretty enough.

"Sure." I answered and she took my hand and led me to the dance floor where 'What's My Name' was playing. She turned so her back was against me and she started grinding against me. I put my hands on her hips and dry humped her. People were cheering us on. All of a sudden she stops and she kisses me, I kissed her back. I felt her left hand go under my shirt and her hand traveled down my stomach muscles that were slightly defined. Her tongue asked for access to my mouth and I let her. I broke the kiss and another girl, a brunette came over. She was prettier than the blonde, she winked at me and motioned for me to go over. I went over to her and we started dancing. The blonde followed me and she danced on the other side of me so now, both girls were humping and grinding against me. I grabbed the brunette's hips and rocked into her. She arched her back into me and whispered in my ear, "My name is Madi." I nodded and kept grinding into her.

"Yo, Spencer they got beer!" Dylan yelled at me. He dragged me from the girls and brought me to the kitchen to get something to drink. Dylan grabbed a beer and I went into the liquor cabinet to get some whiskey. I poured myself some and got a beer too. I sat down on the couch to drink when the brunette and blonde came over. The blonde sat on my lap and the brunette sat next to me.

-Later that night-

I stumbled to the apartment door and dropped my keys.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I bent down dizzily getting the keys. The door was opened and the light from inside gave me a headache.

"Spencer, it's four in the morning." Billy stated while standing in place in the doorway to not let me get through without talking to him.

"Look, I'm tired can I just sleep?" I asked squinting my eyes.

"You been drinking?" He asked me.

"Can you let me in?" I asked avoiding the question.

"Yes, you have been drinking." Billy smiled back at me. I sighed in frustration.

"You're not my father, just let me come inside it's cold." I pleaded with him.

"Why I think, I am your father. I think you made it pretty clear today with it was all my fault she's dead." Billy informed me.

"Why are you trying to be a father now? Why wait thirteen years before stepping up to the plate and to be a man?" I asked reaching down to take my shoes off.

"I just found out about you." Billy answered laughing at me when I fell over while untying the laces of my shoes.

"Come on, Spencer." Billy said as he picked me up and hauled me to my bed. He set me down and I instantly fell asleep.

_Dream_

_A young guy with messy dirty blonde hair leaned against a black mustang and a girl with long blonde hair ran over to him. She kissed him and then he put his arms around her._

"_Brittany, I found an apartment in New York for us when you graduate. It's perfect, we can check it out over the weekend." The boy told the girl._

"_Perfect, I found the perfect job for myself and I found a job for you if you want to work in construction." The girl replied while the guy kissed her head._

"_Just as long as we can get out of this place. I can't stand him much longer." The boy told the girl. She turned to face the boy._

"_I promise you that we will get out here and away from your father. Trust me, I don't want him around our kids and ourselves." The girl promised him. He leaned down and kissed the girl. She wrapped her arms around him. He spun her against the car door and her hands went to his hair. A tiny silver ring was around her ring finger. _

"_Hey you two, quit the make out. We got to get food before Bones whips our asses. Plus he wants us to make a delivery." A younger boy with dark hair and looked like the blonde haired boy. _

"_I call shot gun, Joe!" The girl yelled as she got in the passenger seat. The blonde boy laughed and got in the driver seat. The other boy got in the back clearly upset. _

_The scene changed and I was in a dirty bathroom. The young girl from before was sitting against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had her left hand on her stomach and her right was clutching a stick. Tears were pouring down her face and she looked like she had not slept in days. _

"_Brittany, are you okay?" The boy from earlier said through the door while he banged on it. She looked at the door and wiped her eyes._

"_Yeah, Billy." She answered him while she got up. She wrapped the stick up in toilet paper and put it in the trash. She walked out of the bathroom to be taken away by the boy. _

_I walked over to the trash and pulled out what she threw away. I unfolded the toilet paper and there was pregnancy test. A little pink plus was in sight and I dropped it back in the trash._

_The scene changed to a delivery room and the girl was sitting up, pushing and screaming in agony. A little brunette held her hand as the girl pushed and cried out in pain._

"_Just one more push and you can have your son in your hands, Brittany. Think of Spencer, just push." The brunette encouraged the blonde. _

"_I hate Billy for this. It hurts so bad!" The girl screamed in pain as she pushed once again. She stopped and a baby's cry was heard through the room, a smile lit up on the blonde's face. The doctor handed the newborn baby to the blonde._

_She touched the baby's face and kissed his forehead._

"_Hi Spencer Martin, I'm your mom. I know you'll ask about your daddy but I don't know what to say besides that his name is Billy Darley. You look just like your daddy." The blonde said to the baby. _

_End of dream_

**BILLY**

After I set Spencer in his bed and he passed out, I went out to smoke a cigarette since I could not sleep at all today. I exhaled the smoke and watched it float away from me.

"Billy, why didn't you save me? You promised me you always would." Brittany whispered in my ear. I turned to face Brittany but nobody was there. The wind howled behind me. I put the cigarette back to my lips and inhaled. I held the smoke in clearing my head and then exhaled slowly. I repeated this once again to relax myself.

"Why didn't you follow me, Billy? I could be alive right now." Brittany whispered in my ear again. I turned around quickly to discover nothing there.

"Billy? Baby, what are you doing?" Her voice murmured. But still the only thing in sight was the lonely street and the empty apartment building. I went back inside my apartment and went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed a beer to get her voice out of my head.

"Don't forget about me, Billy." She spoke once again. I downed the beer and got another, chugging it down quicker then the other one.

"Billy Darley." She whispered again.

"Get the fuck out of my head!" I yelled as I stumbled to get the pills from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I flung open the cabinet and reached for the pill bottle. It fell to the floor and I hastily picked it up off the floor. I poured a couple pills out of the bottle and popped them in my mouth.

"Billy?" Her voice said once again.

"Damn, I need something stronger." I murmured as I stumbled to my bedroom. I stumbled to get to the bedside table to pull out my personal stash of coke. I did some lines quickly and then her voice was gone from my head. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes to let my high take affect.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPENCER**

I woke up the next day late in the morning almost afternoon with a terrible headache. I threw up right after I got up and then washed my face of the grime that was on it. I stumbled out to the kitchen to grab something to eat to see Joe eating a big sandwich while he watched a football game on TV. A bottle of beer sat next to him and I waved at Joe. He waved back as I walked into the kitchen to get a bite. I put a little bit of everything on my sandwich and took a big bite as I walked back out to sit by Joe on he couch.

"Sup, Spencer?" He said between bites.

"Nothing. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Errand for Bones." Joe replied looking at the TV.

"Why aren't you with them?" I questioned.

"Bones said so." He responded. We sat and watched the game together until a knock on the door alerted us.

I got up to answer it and there stood a blonde girl about my age.

"Spencer, do you remember me from last night at the party?" She asked me. I scratched my head and my already messy hair just got messier.

"Uh, did we dance in the very beginning?" I asked looking down at the girl before me wearing a mini red dress compared to me in blue boxers and a white shirt. She nodded and smiled real big back at me.

"Yes, I'm Summer Smith and since you're new here, I thought that maybe you'd like me to show you around town. So you game?" She asked. I looked back at Joe who was staring at me but turned his head to the TV as soon as I turned to look at him. Summer looked into my living room.

"Hi, I'm Summer, a friend of Spencer's. And you are?" She said to Joe.

"Joe, his godfather." Joe answered. Billy came from the hallway at the moment wearing only a pair of jeans. A cigarette between his lips and a beer bottle in hand. Summer stared at Billy as he walked over to sit on the couch.

"And this is Billy, my brother." Joe added. Billy looked up at Joe and then over to me then to Summer in the door. He raised his eyebrow.

"You Madi?" Billy asked.

"No, I'm Summer. Madi's my friend, why?" Summer asked Billy.

"Thought I heard your name was Madi." He said shrugging her comment off.

"Sure, I'll let you show me around town. Just let me change out of this." I said as I quickly got dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt leaving her with the two Darley brothers.

**BILLY**

I sat on the couch in just my jeans as Joe stared at the girl who Spencer's friend.

"Why is Spencer staying with you guys?" She asked Joe clearly avoiding eye contact with me.

"Ask him yourself." I responded. She glared at me.

"I hope he learns what a stupid slut you are before he fucks you and then you end up pregnant." I added.

"Don't judge me, you don't even know me." She muttered bitterly.

"Billy relax, let Spencer make his own mistakes and leave her alone. She hasn't done anything wrong yet." Joe whispered. I inhaled my cigarette and she glared as I slowly exhaled the smoke.

"Could you not smoke. I don't want lung cancer form you." She snapped. I put the cigarette back to my lips and slowly took a long drag of it.

"Billy, just let it go." Joe pleaded. Spencer came back as I was putting out my cigarette and left as soon as he was close enough to Summer to drag her out the door. Joe left to go to talk to the guys about something, leaving me here.

_Flashback_

_A tapping at the window woke me up from my dream. I sat up from my bed and grabbed a baseball bat as I stalked over to the window that was coated in snow. A small grey thing hit the window and I peeked out the window. In the white snow, there stood a huddled figure throwing rocks at my window. I opened the window letting the freezing air into my room. _

"_Hey! Stop it!" I yelled down at the person. _

"_Billy, could it take you any longer to get out here. I'm freezing my ass off!" Brittany yelled back at me. _

"_Come up the drain!" I told her. She climbed it and I pulled her in my room. _

"_What happened?" I asked her as she hugged me to get warm._

"_They started yelling and then the knives got involved. A couple of fists got thrown too. I just ran before they got the cops called there." She whispered._

"_I swear one day, they'll kill the other." I murmured._

"_Maybe, everything will be okay then." She replied. _

_End of Flashback_

I put my hands in my pockets and pulled out a ring on a silver chain. It was the ring I gave Brittany from our high school days. The little simple diamond rested in the silver band.

"She kept the ring?" I asked myself in disbelief, I would of thought she would have gave it away or sold it after she left.

_Flashback_

_The weight of the little ring had me sweating and shaking already. Brittany walked to where I was with our fake baby, in health class, the last class of the day for both of us. _

"_Hey Billy! Hi baby, did you miss your mommy?" She joked to our plastic baby._

"_I want some milk, mommy." I said pretending to be our baby. Brittany laughed at me as she scooted her chair closer to mine. _

"_Not in school, god I don't want to get expelled for some remark I didn't make." Brittany whispered into my ear. I sneakily put my hand on her thigh. She rolled her eyes when she felt my hand._

"_Hands to ourselves, Mr. Darley." Our teacher snapped at me. He turned to talk to somebody across from us and I flipped him off. _

"_To the office, Mr. Darley for flipping me off." He added. I got up and made my way out the door._

"_I'll say what Billy didn't have the balls to say, fuck you!" Brittany yelled at our teacher. He pointed at me and motioned for her to join me. _

_Instead of going to the office, we left school holding hands. Brittany snuck her hand into my pocket and discovered my ring, she pulled it out._

"_What's this?" She asked examining the ring._

"_A ring." I answered._

"_I know that much." Brittany retorted. _

"_I was going to give it to you." I responded._

"_Like as a promise ring?" She asked me while slipping on the ring._

"_Wow, it's perfect." She added. Without another second waiting I grabbed her hand with the ring, her left._

"_Marry me." I said. _

"_Why?" She asked me._

"_Why not?" I spoke._

"_Okay then." She said and then kissed me._

_End of Flashback_

I set in down on my bedside table and smoke a joint. I settled down in the chair and called a girl that would do anything since I needed to clear my head.

"Billy?" A girl spoke through the phone.

"Come over, Sierra." I asked.

"Be right there." She responded as she hung up.

A long blonde haired girl wearing a black tank top with a purple top underneath and a black mini skirt with purple heels and loop earrings. She smiled when she saw me and she waltzed in and dragged me to my bedroom.

**SPENCER**

Summer dragged me all around town and I was just starving by the time she asked if I wanted something to eat.

"Where's the best place to eat on this side?" I asked looking around at the nice buildings around here.

"My dad likes to take me to The Paramount, want to go?" She asked me.

"Sure but they better have fucking good food." I told Summer.

We got to our table and sat down.

"Why do you live with your godfather?" She asked.

"My mom passed in a car accident in California. Next thing I know, I'm living in Boston with my new family." I replied.

"What about your dad?" she asked.

"Never met him." I lied.

"Do you know who he is?" She asked me.

"I have a idea." I lied.

"Who?" Summer seemed intrigued by my father.

"You met him." I replied.

"Anyway, what about you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I lived here all my life with my mom and dad." She responded.

"Oh yeah. That must be nice to have a family." I muttered.

"Not when daddy is fucking every girl he sees and mom pretends she doesn't know by leaving on business trips every weekend to go party in Vegas. I get taken care of by my nanny. It's not the life I would have chosen." Summer admitted.

"Well, at least you got a family. I mean I grew up with my mom working over time and double shifts and two jobs to provide for me. I lived in the hood as a young kid until my mom started getting friendly with that married CEO that let us live in his vacation home. Then to have her die in that accident and get shipped out to live with a bunch of guys that can't cook a meal or have a normal life. They work at odd hours in the middle of the night and they are not good role models to me, I don't get why my mom picked them as my guardians. I mean I know she grew up with these guys and they were like brothers to her but they don't know how to raise a kid or provide for another human being." I told her.

"Did your mom like date one of them or something?" Summer asked in a joking way. I bite my tongue thinking of him.

"Yeah she did." I answered bitterly.

"Really? Who?" She leaned closer in interest.

"Joe's brother, Billy." I spoke.

"She dated that guy, I would have thought Joe because she made him godfather not Billy." Summer responded. I nodded.

"Most people think that too." I added.

"So is Billy your father then?" Summer asked me. I clenched my fist.

"Define father?" I asked Summer. She raised her eyebrows.

"Sperm donor, is that a better description of him?" Summer asked me.

"I would say so." I told her.

"Does he know?" She questioned.

"I think so. But does he give a shit, no. I don't see him trying to be a father with him getting high every hour and drinking." I answered.

"You got it hard to see him drunk but I don't ever see my mom drunk or high because she's always in Vegas or New York." She added as our food was given to us and we dug in.

"What's your plans for the future?" Summer asked me.

"When I turn 18, I going to go back to California to room with my best friend, Mason Lopez and then we'll do whatever the fuck we want. Then I'll have some mid-life crisis and I start living a normal life and maybe get married." I told Summer not really sure what I wanted.

"What about you?" I added.

"I'll get out of here and go to New York where I'll become an editor and get married and have some kids. Retire and live in Europe while I travel the world." She told me.

"You already know what you want to be, I got no clue. Maybe I'll join the CIA but I got too big of a criminal history to do that. I don't like planning and expecting myself to accomplish something to just be disappointed when it doesn't happen." I added.

"CIA, really? I can't picture you being a spy for America. I can't picture you doing anything else besides being a kid. Usually I can picture people in their future but I can't see anything past your teen years. I guess you're so undecided that the future is unpredictable in your case." She informed me.

"That's strange." I commented.

"Yeah it is. Tell me more about your mom? I can tell that you adore her and miss her." Summer pleaded.

"First of, she was stunning. She had long blonde hair that she liked to dye dark brown and these amazing green eyes. People would stare at her for a long time as they're jaws dropped. Second, she swore more than a sailor. She had a short temper and would just start cussing like nobody's business. Third, she had this look that made me want to shrink that when I came home from a party or getting in trouble, she would give me the look and I would fall down on my knees begging for forgiveness. Fourth, she could cook like nobody else. I mean she could bake the best cake and make the best food for a growing boy. Fifth, she loved talking about her days in Boston that it was the only thing she talked about beside me. She was very passionate woman when it came to stuff she loved. Sixth, she stood up for what she believed in and would not back down. She would fight you before she gave up. And she was very protective of those close to her." I got carried away in talking about my mom.

"I would have like to meet her." Summer spoke. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"She was a very lovely woman. I'm proud to call her my mother." I responded.

"What happened to her?" She asked me. My face paled and I gulped in nervousness of having to relive that moment.

"We were driving back from a meeting for single moms raising sons, when we got hit by a truck. At the meeting, the moms were supposed to write a note to their son about their fathers and she was talking to me about him when we flipped. My airbag saved me but her's got stuck and she got crushed. Her leg was shattered and she was bleeding from the head. We stopped rolling and I got out barley. She handed me a note before another car came along and smashed our car into the side railing. I got carried out of there by an ambulance as I watched them pull her body from the mangled car. Next thing I know, she's dead and I get 48 hours to leave for Boston." I spoke in monotone.

"Oh my god, that's terrible. What did the note say?" She asked.

"It said to give this to him when I see him. She planned for me to fly out there to meet him when I turned 17 but obviously that happened before she thought it would. Inside another letter was sealed and attached to my note." I replied.

"Did you read the note to your dad?' She asked me.

"No." I lied.

"Are you going to give it to him?" She added.

"Maybe." I said truthfully. We finished eating and she took me back to my place.


	5. Chapter 5

**JOE**

I came home from working a corner and delivering guns to find Billy passed out in his room with a slut next to him and some coke laid out on his bedside table. A couple of beer bottles were on the floor empty. I joint or two was sitting in the ashtray next to the slut as they burned slowly.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I yelled at the bitch. She glared at me and scrambled to get out. I prodded Billy's sleeping form.

"Bitch, I'm sleeping!" He yelled at me still half asleep.

"Get the fuck up, lazy ass! Bones wants to talk to you, now!" I commanded.

"What the fuck, Joe? I'm sleeping and now I got to talk to the son of a bitch about us not bringing in enough cash for him to spend on hookers and food for his fat ass." Billy grumbled.

"Just go before he comes here. God forbid he finds out about Spencer." I muttered to Billy, as he got dressed.

"I don't need him here to fucking yell at me anymore than he does." Billy added as he left to go talk to Bones.

I started picking up around the house until Spencer came back with Summer.

"See look, the asshole is not even here." Spencer said to Summer.

"Bones wanted to talk to him." I told him.

"Bones?" Summer asked.

"Our boss." I answered.

"His father." Spencer replied. Summer raised both eyebrows.

"I have to go. See you later, Spencer." Summer said as she left. Spencer went to bed and so did I.

-Next Morning-

I got up early, well before 10 to see what was going on. Spencer was up watching TV but Billy was either still asleep or not back yet and the rest of the guys were not here yet either.

"Want some breakfast, kiddo?" I asked Spencer, who was sprawled out on the couch and laughing at the Saturday morning cartoons.

"Yeah, thanks Joe." Spencer replied looking up to smile at me. I went to the fridge to find not any decent food there. A slice of cheese, bottle of hot sauce, old Chinese takeout, some sour milk, 18-pack of beer sat in the fridge. I opened the freezer to find ice, heroin, and crack there. I slammed the fridge and went to get Billy from his room. But he was not in bed when I got there nor was he even in the house. I dialed his number until he picked up.

"What the fuck, Joe? It's ten in the fucking morning." Billy grumbled.

"I couldn't give a shit if this is inconvenient for me to call you right now. I'm really fucking pissed at you." I spat.

"What the fuck did I do to get you so fucking pissed off?" Billy asked.

"You wanna know what you did. First, I got up and so was Spencer. I decided to make breakfast for him. Second, in the fridge we don't got anything to fucking feed a growing person like Spencer. Billy, you got more beer in that fridge than fucking food. Third, I thought I fucking told you to go buy food to feed us when you got paid next but you didn't. Instead you are at the dealer's place where you bought as much as you could with your paycheck, am I right?" I yelled at him.

"It's my fucking money. I don't have to be the only one paying for food, I mean I pay for the place we all fucking sleep in and live in!" Billy snapped.

"He's your son and you don't give a shit if he starves to death as long as you are high as fuck!" I yelled back.

"Don't fucking go there!" He screamed.

"Then fucking clean your act up and take care of him." I demanded.

"It's not like you're that perfect either, Joe. You're just as fucked as I am." Billy retorted. I clenched my fist.

"Get some fucking food before you come back." I demanded as I hung up. I looked over at Spencer. He was still watching TV. I went back to look through the kitchen cabinets to find an almost empty box of cereal. I took the box and walked over to Spencer.

"Here have some of this until Billy gets more food." I told him. He took the box and began munching away.

**BILLY**

After Joe called me, I pushed the slut off me and got dressed. I grabbed my new purchases and went to my car. I headed to the closest store looking for any change in my pocket. But there was no change in my pocket. I looked around the store for something to swipe when I saw the meat section. I grabbed a sausage packet and got out of the store quickly. As I left, I swiped some fruit and a box of oatmeal. I sped home as I downed a beer from the party last night.

I unlocked the front door and entered to see Joe and Spencer watching TV.

"I got some fruit, oatmeal, and sausage for everyone." I announced. I gave it to Joe to go cook up and then glanced over at Spencer. He looked me in the eye before looking away. My hands started to shake and I knew I was suffering from withdrawal right now. I made it to my personal stash of coke. I did a few lines and then cleaned up. I went to the bathroom to make sure I was presentable enough. I checked to my nose to make sure you couldn't see any traces of coke.

"You know that I'll still know when you're high. So please don't try to hide that from me." Spencer informed me as he stood leaning in the doorway watching me. I looked at him through the mirror.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"When I was ten, it was a pretty hard for us. We didn't have a stable home so she got to doing crack and selling her body to ugly fat old men for money. I saw my mom high and being used. She tried to hid me from it but I found out so, don't try to lie to me. It won't work." He said.

"She sold herself for sex?" I asked disgusted.

"It made good money." Spencer answered.

"What happened to her? She never would have done something like that." I spoke in disbelief.

"She grew up to raise me. She changed into a woman to keep me in line. That's what happened, Billy." Spencer added.

"None of this was supposed to happen. We planned something else all together." I muttered.

"Pardon me?" Spencer implored.

"We were supposed to graduate and then move to New York. There we both would get a job and then get married when we had a stable place. She wasn't supposed to leave before graduation. Then I planned on going just myself but I got stuck working for Bones and then I couldn't get out." I said.

"Well, breakfast is ready." Spencer added after a while and left to go eat. I followed shortly after. We ate in silence.

**SPENCER**

After breakfast, my friends Mark and Dylan came by to pick me up. Billy answered the door.

"What?" Billy asked annoyed.

"Is Spencer here?" They asked.

"Why the fuck do you want to see him?" Billy questioned.

"We're hanging out today." Dylan suggested hoping Billy would get me.

"Dylan! Mark! What's up man?" I called out.

"Spencer, man. I heard you went out with Summer. Man, tell me you did not?" Dylan said.

"You mean the blonde girl that came over yesterday." Billy asked Dylan. Mark got an evil grin.

"I ain't the only one with a girlfriend, Spencer!" Mark cried out victorious.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend." I argued.

"My friend, Bodie said he saw you with that girl and both of you were getting friendly at that restaurant like when she leaned in for a kiss." Billy told them.

"I like him!" Dylan said as he high-fived Billy.

"Oh, introductions. Mark, Dylan, meet my father, Billy." I introduced them.

"See you later!" Dylan said to Billy.

"What we doing today?" I asked them as we got down to the street.

"We're getting high and then later tonight, we got another party. You game man?" Dylan asked me.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Plus we're bringing booze to the party as a favor to Kayla." Mark added.

**BILLY**

"Bodie just called and he said you got to go talk to Bones now!" Joe yelled at me from the kitchen. I grabbed my leather jacket and went to my car. And sped off to Bone's body shop.

"You motherfucker! What the fuck took you so long; I've been waiting a while! You worthless piece of shit!" Bones yelled at me. I stood there glaring at him.

"What do you need from me, Bones?" I asked bitterly.

"Watch the attitude, Billy boy? I'm the one who pays you. So fucking respect me piece of shit!" He demanded. I turned my head to the side to stare at him with my left eye.

"What's the problem now?" I asked kinder.

"I need you to go back to Mattapan to kill this motherfucker for fucking me over. Take all his supply after the job." Bones ordered.

"Who you want me to bring?" I asked cracking my knuckles in anticipation.

"Take Bodie and bring the motherfucker's head back so I can teach others lessons by using his fucking head." Bones stated before kicking me out of his office. I stalked out of his office smoking a cigarette while I got out my phone to call Bodie.

"Billy, how'd it go with Bones?" He asked me.

"Fucking perfect. We got a job in Mattapan. Bring some guns to kill a motherfucker or two." I demanded.

"Meet me at Four Roses." Bodie told me before I hung up. I went by my place and grabbed a wad of cash and reloaded my gun with new ammo. I got back in the car and went to the bar, Four Roses. I sat at a booth and ordered two beers before Bodie showed up with a duffel bag. He took a seat across from me.

"Who we killing?" He asked.

"Some motherfucker who didn't pay what he owed on his guns to Bones. So now we come in to kill him and take what we can of his." I said as our beer arrived. The blonde waitress winked at me as she set my beer down in front of me making sure I could see down her top. I smiled at her and Bodie shook his head at me.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you, Billy. How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm good babe." I answered and she nodded at me before she turned to leave. I slapped her ass as she turned to leave. She turned her head back and winked at me. Bodie took a sip of his beer.

"We don't have time for you to get some ass right now." He said. I got out of my seat and followed her to the dark hallway. She unzipped my pants as soon as she kissed me. I slid her skirt up and backed her against the wall.

**BODIE**

I finished my beer and was just waiting for Billy to come back from the hallway. He emerged a few seconds later with the blonde fixing her skirt. He took a large sip of his beer.

"Let's go get this fucking job done, Bodie." He said firmly. As we walked out of the bar, he lit a cigarette. We sped off to Mattapan.

Once we got there, we got a motel room in some cheap dirty motel.

"Bodie, what did you bring?" Billy asked as I set the duffel bag down.

"I brought Taurus PT945, Glock 19, Sig Sauer P229R, Smith & Wessen 3000 Shotgun, Colt Python, and lastly, the Mosseberg 500." I listed as I showed Billy the guns.

"What did you bring?" I asked him. He pulled out his beloved Beretta 92FS. And his spare gun, the Magnum Research Inc. Mark VII Desert Eagle. I nodded and took the Taurus and Glock as mine.

"First, we got to do some research of these guys. You watch them tonight to see what we should expect when we go to kill them." Billy ordered.

"Alright I'll be back by three." I told Billy as I left.


	6. Chapter 6

**BILLY**

As Bodie left to watch the guys we were here to kill, I went to the liquor store at the corner. I entered to have the Indian guy at the front watch me as I walked to the back of the store. I grabbed a twelve pack of beer, a pack of cigarettes, a thing of cough syrup, and some aspirin. I paid and left as quickly as possible. I downed a beer and then drank all the cough syrup. I stumbled to get a beer. I used the bottom of the can to crush the aspirin. I took out my wallet and used my ID to make lines out of the aspirin. I started doing lines of aspirin like it was coke. Eventually, I passed out on the couch with the TV on mute.

_Dream_

_I woke up in the middle of the night to hear crying from the bathroom. I light was on in the bathroom and I noticed that Brittany was not asleep next to me. I heard some one throwing up and then the sobs started again. I silently made my way to the door. I knocked on the door but nobody said anything._

"_Brittany, are you okay?" I asked. A moment of silence but the crying was slowly coming to a halt._

"_Yeah, Billy." Brittany answered. The door opened and there stood Brittany in my big white t-shirt and some underwear. Her face was tear stained and her hair was curled slightly but messy. Her eyes were red and rimmed with sadness. A sense of fear, worry, and confusion was in her eyes but she didn't speak. She just clung to me. I rubbed her back as she buried her head in my chest._

"_I love you and don't ever forget that, Brittany." I whispered. She just nodded._

"_Everything will be okay when we get to New York. I can get a job in construction and we can move into that apartment I picked out. We don't ever have to come back and see them or Bones." I promised her. She looked up at me and smiled meekly at me._

"_Promise me that even if something happens to us, that'll you get out of here and away from Bones." She said. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me, which was not by that much._

"_I'll always be here for you." I told her. _

"_But do you promise me this Billy?" She asked._

"_Whatever you want." I replied._

_I was meeting Brittany at the corner near the bus stop. She got out of her mom's car and she ran to me. I caught her as she jumped into my arms and her mom drove away._

"_Billy!" She said into my ear._

"_Take this." She told me as she handed me a note. I set her down to read it. My writing was on the front so, I flipped it over. On the back was her writing. _

_No, I'm sorry for everything._

_It said as I read her note. I looked back up to ask Brittany what she meant. But instead, Brittany was already running towards the bus stop where the bus was pulling up now. She didn't look back. I stood and watched her board the bus and drive away from me. I didn't follow her because I was told and taught to never chase after a girl. Women were good while they stayed around but once they left, they were nothing but a whore. I pocketed her note and left the corner to go to pack my bags to leave for New York. But then I ran into Bones._

_End of Dream_

**SPENCER**

I got home at 1 to find the apartment empty. I stumbled to my bed. On my bed was a note from Joe.

_Spencer,_

_I had to work tonight so, I'll be back in the morning. Billy left town to handle something for Bones._

_Joe_

I passed out on my bed.

"Hey, man wake the fuck up! It's two in the afternoon!" Someone screamed in my ear.

"What the fuck!" I yelled sleepily.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Another yelled.

"Give me an aspirin, you're hurting my head." I demanded while I rubbed my temple. The voice from before laughed and I recognized it as Joe.

"Shut up, Joe!" I screamed.

"Get up, Spencer!" He retorted.

"Here's your fucking aspirin." Spinks said as he handed me my aspirin.

- 1 year later(14 years old)-

Since Billy came back from that business trip a year ago, the drug addiction got worse for him. He would be gone for a week with some whore and would come back with drugs. When he was here, whores would come in day and night. I didn't speak to him anymore beside the occasional hello. I grew closer to my uncle, Joe who now was mostly there. He made sure there was food for me to eat when Billy didn't provide for us. Joe was the one to take me to school and pick me up. He went to the school events like Back to School Night. Bodie was there for me as a mentor and he would kick my ass when I got busted at school for doing something stupid. Spinks was the one to make me laugh and cheer me up. The other guys were also there for me like a family. They all were good to me but I had always wanted a family with my mom and dad. But my father was not in the picture anymore. I partied harder and drank more. I dated all the girls I could get my hands on. I got in trouble every other day. The cops knew me as 'Darley'.

- 1 year later(15 years old)-

I dated all the girls at my school and was currently seeing Madi, the brunette from the first party I went to when I was 13. Dylan and Mark had stayed as my friends until Dylan got sent to Juvy for trafficking drugs when I was 14. Mark got shipped to some small city in Minnesota to live with his grandparents when they got word of Dylan's bust. For the past year, I've been hanging out with all the druggies at my school and my girlfriend. I always stayed friends with Summer since I was 13. Madi, lived with her aunt after her drug addict mom left her to move to Spain with her boyfriend. Her dad wasn't in the picture and her aunt was a hooker. Madi and I were very close and she was different than the other girls because she didn't give a fuck, she stood up for what she believed in, and she was a fighter.

Billy would leave for a month to go deal in Mattapan under Bone's orders and I rarely saw him. Joe would be gone working the corners Billy did before Bones expanded his territory. Bodie left to help Billy and so did a couple of the guys. But the rest stayed here to work the original territory. They had to work harder as rival gangs tried to challenge Billy's gang. I didn't see much of the guys unless they were here early in the morning after a shift or had the day off. With no one really there to parent me, I got more into drugs and smoking.

I was hanging at the lunch table smoking a cigarette waiting for Madi to get here with her friends.

"Spencer!" Madi called out from across the hall.

"Hey, babe!" I greeted her.

"I can't believe Mr. Gagner! He gave me detention because I was laughing at him." Madi told me. I clenched my fist.

"That motherfucker!" I muttered.

"You don't have to do anything about it." Madi said as I stormed to Gagner's room. I took my lighter and I grabbed some beer from some junkie's hands.

"What the fuck, I was drinking that!" They yelled. I turned.

"Not anymore." I yelled. They saw my face and shut up.

"You can have it, Darley!" They yelled. I turned back and continued my way to Gagner's. I got to his room and he was inside. I poured the beer in front of the door and then put my lighter to the beer. I watched the flames burn the door.

"Fuck!" I heard Gagner yell as he saw the flames. He looked through the window and saw me staring at him with the lighter in my hand. I flipped him off. I walked back to Madi and we sat down on the benches. The fire department came and put out the fire. They treated Mr. Gagner's burn to his arm and I smiled.

"The motherfucker got what he deserved." I whispered to Madi.

"You're going to get arrested." Madi told me. The cops got called to our school and I tried to leave with Madi to go back to my place.

"Darley, where you going?" A cop yelled. Another cop came up from behind me and shoved me back to the benches. Mr. Gagner was talking to some cops and looking at me every so often. The cop watching me to make sure I didn't run was looking at Gagner.

"What did you do this time?" He asked.

"Innocent until proven guilty." I answered.

"You're just full of shit." The cop responded.

"The best shit in town." I replied. The cop laughed.

"Of course with your daddy being who he is." I gritted my teeth at that comment the cop made.

"Don't talk about my father." I commanded.

"You got daddy issues." The cop teased. I drew back my fist and punched him. I get tackled by another cop and end up in handcuffs for the rest of the time while they question everyone about the fire. The cop talking to Gagner came over to me.

"Mr. Gagner says that you were there when his door caught fire and you were holding a lighter. Then that junkie over there says that you took his beer, which leads me to believe you set fire to Mr. Gagner's door. Is this right, Darley?" The female cop asked.

"That's right babe." I answered. She slapped me.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again Darley." She snapped.

"Alright buttercup." I said. She clenched her fist.

"Take him to the station." She ordered. I got shoved into the car by three cops. The let my head smash into the top of the car. I glared at the cops as they slammed my door shut.

"You're going to Juvy, Darley, this time." The cop said driving me.

"It's better than living with my father." I commented.

"Trying to be like daddy." The other cop said. Both cops laughed at that.

"No, I'm trying to be better than him." I said back. We got to the station and I got dragged into the station. I got a phone call and I called Joe.

"Who the fuck is this?" Joe answered.

"It's Spencer." I replied.

"What did you do this time?" He asked.

"I set fire to Gagner's door." I spoke. He laughed.

"That motherfucker got what he deserves." Joe commented.

"That's what I said but the cops didn't like that reply." I told him.

"You need me to bust you out." Joe concluded.

"If you can or just send Spinks." I added.

"No, I'll go myself with Billy." Joe told me. I gulped when he said Billy's name.

"He's down?" I asked.

"Yep, he added new guys to the gang to handle Mattapan so, Bodie and him could come back here. He wants to talk to you about something." Joe summed up for me. I groaned.

"This is destined to go well." I replied.

"Yep. Don't kill each other. Be right there to get you out." Joe said as he hung up. I slumped in my chair after the call and watched the cops talk about me.

Everything got real quiet and everyone was staring at the front door, I turned to see Joe, the tall lanky guy and Billy, wearing his leather jacket and smoking a cigarette. The police chief came out and watched as I walked over to greet them.

"Look, one big happy family, aren't the Darley's? Where's grandpa Darley to free his grandson?" The chief stated jokingly.

"I'm here to get my son. I'm not here to cause trouble." Billy spoke bitterly to the chief. I smiled at Joe and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked at my cut from the cop after I hit the one cop. I nodded and rubbed my wrists after I got unhand cuffed.

"Spencer will be due in court for this, Darley." The chief informed Billy.

"He'll be there." Billy told him. And we left in Billy's mustang.

"Spencer, you got to be more careful. Bones won't like that we made the papers." Billy stated.

"The fucker deserved it." I muttered.

"Watch your language." Billy demanded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled.

"I'm your father!" Billy yelled back.

"You're just a sperm donor." I replied.

"I fucking took you in after your mom died." He responded.

"Joe took care of me more than you did." I said. Billy clenched the steering wheel really tight.

"You weren't there while she was alive either. I doubt you even cared when she died." I added. Billy fucking lost it.

"I fucking do care about her! Don't ever say that I didn't care about your mother! She was the only girl that I cared about beside my mother before I found out what a bitch she was." Billy yelled.

"Mom, was not a bitch!" Joe yelled at Billy.

"You didn't know that she killed herself. She's the one who got Uncle Ronnie killed and she watched him die. She fucking told me that I was just an experiment to her and that she didn't want to test out this anymore. She would tell me what a mistake we were and how much she hated this." Billy told Joe.

"But Bones said that mom died in an accident." Joe replied.

"He lied to you because he knew that you would fucking lose it if you knew the truth. Mom went insane and she fucking killed herself. Bones loved her but things went wrong after she got his brother, Ronnie killed." Billy stated.

"I thought Ronnie died in an accident." Joe murmured.

"Mom got involved with a cop and he murdered Ronnie because Ronnie killed his son. Mom watched as the cop shot Ronnie ten times." Billy informed Joe.

"Aren't you full of secrets? What else are you hiding?" I asked Billy.

"I watched your mom leave on that bus and I didn't follow even when I could have stopped her. I stood there holding the note and then just walked away as she drove away from Boston." He admitted.

- At court hearing-

"The jury finds the defendant, Spencer Darley guilty. You, Mr. Darley are being sentenced to 6 months in Juvy. After this term, you will live in Oregon with your new foster family due to the narcotics that was found in your home with your father and uncle, William and Joseph Darley. As well as the firearms in the possession of the Darley household that were there illegally without a license or permit." The judge announced. I got taken into custody as Joe and the guys watched me leave. Billy wasn't even there to attend my hearing.

-6 months-

I was staying with my new foster family, the Washington's. The Washington's were very religious, they had an exorcist come to get the devil out of me, and they have me see a counselor every week. They volunteer at the local Boys and Girls Club and they all are good people. It's fucking driving me crazy. At school, I got the girls all over me because I'm the bad boy with a record. But then the son, my age who happens to be a nerd comes along and ruins it for me. The teachers hate my guts when they found out I was a gang lord's kid that got involved in the family business and sent to Juvy for arson and assaulting an officer. The girls eat the shit up when I tell them about my life in Boston and in California with my mom.

My phone rang during class and I answered it while the teacher gave me a dirty glare.

"Spencer, it's Joe." Joe said.

"I know Joe. I have caller ID." I told him. He laughed.

"Oh yeah. Hey aren't you in school?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm in math right now." I told him.

"Cool. Hat the fucking subject but anyway. Remember Madi?" He questioned.

"What about Madi?" I asked.

"She left Boston after you got sent to Juvy and she just showed up on my doorstep and she's seven months pregnant with your kid." Joe said. I dropped the phone and it got on speaker.

"Spencer, I can help with the kid. All the guys can help. You don't have to worry about being a dad. Man, we got your back." Joe said. The whole class looked at me.

"You sure she's pregnant with my kid?" I asked.

"That's what she says." Joe replied.

"But we used protection." I argued.

"Doesn't always work. Your dad used protection with your mom but look, they had you." Joe told me.

"I'm 15, Joe. I'm don't even live in Boston to take care of the kid." I told him.

"Well, Billy said he's out of jail in a month or two and he plans on coming out to Oregon to get his son and when I tell him, he's going to be a grandpa, he'll bring Madi and the kid. Plus the Bodie and I plan on going to get you too. Spinks will stay in Boston to work for Bones." Joe informed me.

"He's coming to get me. Wait, he's in jail?" I asked.

"Yeah, after you got busted. Billy got put in for trafficking but he's on good behavior so he's being released earlier than his sentence of a year. He's changed Spencer. He knows what he needs to do to be a father to you." Joe spoke. I nodded.

"No more of the drugs?" I asked.

"I mean, we still got to make money for Bones but no more usage for him." I clarified for Joe.

"Yeah, he's clean." Joe laughed.

"For once in his life." Joe added. I laughed.

"Bye Joe." I said.

"Bye Spencer." He said and hung up. The teacher looked at me. All the girls were gawking at me and the guys were in shock. I left school after that class and I smoked some cigarettes at some corner where a guy that was probably selling something. I walked over to him.

"What are you selling?" I asked.

"Coke." I nodded and got out my wallet. I took out a few crumpled hundreds and purchased some coke. He saw the picture of my mom and me.

"She's hot." He commented.

"She was my mom." I replied. Then he saw the picture of the Joe, Bodie, Spinks, the rest of the guys, and Billy standing off to the side and I was right next to Joe looking at Billy.

"Is that Billy Darley?" He asked as he handed me my coke.

"Why, you know him?" I asked the guy.

"Dude, he's a legend. A motherfucker you don't want to mess with." The guy told me.

"I know you don't want to mess with him." I commented.

"But seriously, how the fuck do you know Billy Darley?" He asked me.

"He's family." I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

"No fucking way!" He yelled at me. I walked until I got to a friend's house and I found them sleeping. I woke him up so we could some lines of coke together.

"What the fuck, Darley?" He yelled when he saw me.

"Want some coke?" I asked. He grinned.

"I fucking love your white ass." My friend, a black guy said as he cleared the table.

"You better watch your black one, Angel." I joked.


	7. Chapter 7

**BILLY (two months before Spencer's arrest)**

I was alone at my motel room in Mattapan since the whore had just left. I pulled out some coke. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a needle or two of heroin. I injected myself with the heroin right away.

"What happened to you, Billy?" Brittany spoke. But she wasn't here.

"You fucking left me. That's what fucking happened. Bones came in and offered me a new life that sounded good. I didn't have to worry about bitches leaving and shit because they were only used for sex and then they got forgotten." I yelled to the ceiling.

"You promised to leave even if I left. Why, Billy, did you stay?" She asked. I took a few gulps of whiskey from the bottle.

"I thought you were going to New York." I lied.

"A fucking lie. Why did you really stay?" She spat. I popped a few pills of pain relievers into my mouth and swallowed them with whiskey.

"New York was something with you so there was no fucking way in hell I would go where I planned to with my ex-fiancé." I spat back.

"I never took off the ring. When I sold myself, I kept the ring on my neck as a chain." She whispered.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. I finished off the whiskey.

"I did a favor for Bones but the result wasn't to his liking. He was going to kill you and I. Plus if he found out the baby, he would have killed Spencer too. I left to protect Spencer and myself but I knew that if I told you, you would have gone after Bones and died. So I just left to save you." She admitted.

"That motherfucker!" I yelled and got ready to do a line.

"The night I died, Bones sent a guy to California to kill me. The truck hit me by chance but the second car that killed me, that was the guy that was hired by Bones. He told Bones that I was dead and so was the brat." Brittany muttered. I threw the bottle of whiskey at the wall. I did some lines of coke as quick as possible.

"NO! Don't tell me that he killed you!" I yelled. I popped some more pills into my mouth.

"Bones doesn't find out that Spencer is alive until he reads the paper about him going to Juvy. He plans on killing him after he finds out." She added. Then Brittany was gone and I was truly alone. I did some more lines of coke. Until everything slowed down including my heart. I passed out on the floor holding the pill bottle. Darkness surrounded me and a single ray of light shone down upon me. Yelling filled my ears but I couldn't hear what was being said. Brittany came back to me. She was 17 and she knelt down to hold my hand.

"Billy! Don't you die on me! Billy!" She screamed.

Dream

_Brittany's face flashed from the very first time I met her to the last time I saw her as a teenager and then her face as she was when she died._

"_If you love me, come to me." She whispered but she was not there physically._

_Bodie came around a corner walking with his head down. He looked up into my eyes._

"_Don't man, she'll just leave you." Bodie said to me. Brittany walked across the street to me._

"_I won't leave. We can go to New York together. I love you Billy Darley." She promised me._

"_Me or her?" Bodie asked me. Then all of a sudden he wasn't there anymore. _

"_Take my hand." Brittany demanded. I reached out for it but her hand went through mine. Joe ran towards me carrying a limp Spencer._

"_Billy help me!" Joe screamed. I took a step toward him. He set Spencer down on the sidewalk. Blood oozed from his body. I put my hand on where the blood cam from the most, the heart._

"_It's too late." I murmured to Joe._

"_No, it is not! He still is alive! Help him Billy!" Joe screamed. I shook my head._

"_He's dead, Joe." I told him. Spencer disappeared from the sidewalk when I looked back down. Joe still knelt crying and holding something to his chest._

"_Joe, come with me to New York." I pleaded. I looked back to Brittany for help to get him to come but she wasn't there._

"_There never was a New York, Billy." She spoke. _

"_What do you mean?" I yelled._

"_I tricked you." She answered. I turned to drag Joe back home. But Joe wasn't there next to me. The sky darkened and lighting cracked. Thunder roared. _

_End of Dream_

After the dream, everything went black.

**BODIE (same time two months before Spencer's arrest)**

I came back to Billy's motel room and found him passé out on the floor. I checked his pulse that was barely there. He was cold to the touch and I started freaking out.

"Billy! Don't you die on me! Billy!" I yelled. I shook him but there was no response. I called 911. The paramedics came and hauled him to the hospital.

"Looks like an overdose." One paramedic said.

"And you are?" The other said to me.

"I'm his best friend, Bodie." I answered. I sat in the front of the ambulance as we rode to the hospital. They pumped his stomach. The doctor came out to talk to me about him as they hauled him to a room.

"You're lucky that he got here before he passed. If you would have found him any later than two hours then he be dead. We're keeping him here to watch him. He's still passed out but you can see him now." The doctor told me.

"Thanks doc." I said.

-Next day around 6 pm-

Billy woke up and I had him eat some food.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked after he figured out he was in the hospital.

"You fucking overdosed and was two hours to death." I told him pissed at him.

"We almost fucking lost you." I added.

"Does Spencer know?" He asked me.

"No, none of the guys do but me." I told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**SPENCER (16 years old)**

3 months later (back to present time)

I was at school during lunch, I wasn't allowed to leave unless I had the nerd following me. I was picking at the so-called lunch when the room got real silent. I looked up to be happy. Through the doors, walked Billy Darley, a black button up with his black leather jacket and some jeans along with is biker boots. His head was cleanly shaven and his tattoos were showing on his neck. Then along side him was Joe Darley, his red leather jacket on and a black t-shirt with faded jeans and biker boots. A cigarette between his lips. Bodie followed shortly after wearing a black wife beater and some jeans with his biker boots. They stopped at the front looking for me. I stood up from my seat.

"Darley!" I called out and they turned to see me standing there.

"Motherfucker, it's fucking Spencer Darley!" Bodie yelled.

"Bodie, man long time no see." I said as he fist pounded me. Joe ruffled my hair and Billy smiled at me.

"Spencer." He said and I nodded back.

"Where's…." Madi walking in with a stroller interrupted me.

"Can't you wait for me, you fucking dickheads?" She yelled. She walked over to us and I hugged her.

"Madi, you look good." I told her.

"Yeah I do and so do you, Spencer. I'd like you to meet your son, Laser Darley." She introduced me to my son. A tuft of blonde hair was on top of the baby's head. He opened his eyes as he laughed, his eyes were bright green like mine.

"Dude, he looks like me." I said in disbelief. We left school shortly after that and went out to really have lunch.

"We're staying here for a little bit. I want you to go to rehab to get clean, I've been told you're using. I got a house for all of u. Madi will raise the kid while I work in construction. Joe and Bodie will work part time with me and they might help out with your kid." Billy concluded for me.

"Alright." I spoke.

-1 year later (17 years old)-

We were getting on a plane to go back to Boston since I was finally clean.

Billy and I were really close since he helped me get over my drug problems and alcohol issues. We talked about his life with these same problems and it really helped me plus we got closer. Billy was no longer Billy but dad. Joe got closer to me and so did Bodie. Madi and I were engaged to get married when she turned 18. Laser was growing up quickly and already was a troublemaker. Billy enjoyed playing with Laser that as we were flying he was tickling Laser in his lap.

"Grandpa!" Laser yelled.

"What Laser?" Billy asked.

"Please stop!" Laser pleaded.

-in Boston-

We were in the taxi going back to the apartment complex, the gang lived in. Madi and Laser went ahead of us to get food and stuff for everyone since it had been a year sine anyone lived here. I cleaned up my room and unpacked my stuff. Joe helped me set up the crib in my room when he was done unpacking his stuff. Billy unpacked his stuff and then he went to talk to Bones.

**BILLY**

I left to talk to Bones about resigning from being leader of the gang. I was going to give it over to one of the guys.

"Billy, you fucking show up now!" Bones yelled as he cleaned his gun and loaded it.

"I had to take care of some business first. I want to get out. I can give the gang over to Spinks." I told Bones. He cocked the gun in his hands.

"You want o know something, there is only one way. And that is in. You ain't getting out of this. I'll kill you if you leave. And your son." Bones threatened.

"Don't fucking touch him!" I stated.

"I say who lives and I say who dies. You just bought yourself a death sentence!" Bones yelled while putting the gun to my head. I reached for my gun.


	9. Chapter 9

**BIILLY**

"Get the fuck out of here!" He yelled as he hit me with the gun. I walked away but not before I glared at him and flipped him off. I drove back home and we all went to bed early that night.

-4 am-

I heard a car pull up to the apartment complex. I looked out my window to see a gang of guns loaded with rifles and guns. I shot out of bed and got Joe and Bodie up.

"Motherfuckers are here to kill us from Bones." I told them. They grabbed their guns and the rest of the gang showed up through the back window lead by Spinks.

"Get Madi and Laser out of here!" I ordered. Spinks soon escorted out Madi and Laser through the back window.

"Everyone, we're meeting these motherfuckers out in the parking lot." I ordered. We cocked our guns and made it out to the parking lot, hiding behind cars parked there. Spencer came down with us but he was off to the side since I would not let him join us. Shots were being fired left and right. I watched the other gang fall down as Bodie shot them or I did. I watched some of my guys fall all bloody. The had reinforcements come in and they killed several of my guys. Spencer ran to a car next to mine and grabbed a gun from a deceased. He started firing at the attacking gang.

"What the fuck are you doing Spencer? I told you to not join in on this!" I yelled at Spencer.

"Dad, you need me to help you. I'm just helping." Spencer said back.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I ran out of ammo. Spencer looked at me and threw me some more ammo. As he did that, one gun had a clear shot of Spencer. He was about to pull the trigger, I fired at him and the guy fell down dead. But the gun fired before he got hit, the bullet was going right for Spencer.

"Spencer!" I yelled. He turned to stare at me not realizing a bullet was coming at him. I watched as the bullet hit him straight in the chest. The blood started oozing right away. It then began to flow like a stream. Spencer's face contorted in pain.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he fell over onto his back. I ran to him as fast as possible.

"Spencer! Hold on!" I yelled as I got to his side.

"Dad! Dad! Fuck it hurts! Dad!" He screamed. I put my hands to apply pressure. The blood covered my hands.

"Spencer, stay with me! Don't you die on me!" I told Spencer firmly.

"Bodie, call for an ambulance!" I yelled as I watched Spencer grimace.

"Dad! Dad! Joe!" He screamed. He started choking on his blood.

"Bodie, get that fucking ambulance!" I yelled.

"Breath Spencer! Fucking breath for me! Don't die on me! You're going to make it, Spencer. You just got to breath!" I told him. I lifted his head up for him to breath better. He coughed up a fountain of blood. His hands pushed mine of his wound.

"Spencer, I got to apply pressure! Please, don't die on me! You got to fucking breath!" I yelled at him as he struggled to breath.

"Ambulance is on route here!" Bodie yelled.

"Spencer, help is coming. Just hold on until they come. Come on, Spencer! Breath! Breath! You got to so you can make it!" I pleaded. He choked on the blood and his body convulsed under mine. I pumped his chest to help him breath. He coughed up more blood.

"Fucking breath now, Spencer. I swear to god!" I screamed as I pumped his chest. His heart beat dramatically under my hands. He closed his eyes as he cried out in pain.

"Keep your eyes open, Spencer! Keep fighting it! Don't let the darkness take over! Stay with me! You better fucking breath, Spencer! Come on, just one breath! Don't fucking die on me, Spencer!" I yelled. He shook as he choked on his blood. I opened his mouth for him.

"Breath Spencer! Do it now! Fuck!" I yelled as he cried out again.

"Dad! Dad!" He screamed.

"I'm here! Just fucking breath for me." I told him.

"Where the fuck is the ambulance?" I yelled. Spencer reached in his pocket. He pulled out a note and his blood got all over it.

"You're not going to die! Stay with me! We're not saying goodbye yet! Come on Spencer! Don't die on me!" I yelled as he handed me the folded note. I heard sirens in the distance. I applied pressure to his wound as Joe held his head up.

"Come on Spencer! We need you! Don't die! Breath! Help is coming! Please Spencer!" Joe pleaded. Spencer grimaced at us.

"Don't fucking give me that! I want you to keep fighting. Keep pushing through the pain! Come on Spencer!" I yelled but he just grimaced back. I put the note in my pocket and I started doing CPR.

"Spencer! Fuck!" Joe screamed as he hopped up as Spencer stopped moving. His eyes were still open just staring at me. Joe ran away and started punching stuff. I held Spencer closer to me. I pulled him in to my chest.

"Spencer! Stay with me! Don't you die on me! You fucking were supposed to be a father to Laser. Laser needs you! He needs his father! Come back, Spencer! We need you! I need you Spencer!" I cried. The paramedics pulled me from Spencer.

"That's my son! I need to make sure he's okay! Spencer! Spencer! It's dad, wake up for me!" I yelled as they put him on the stretcher. The body bag got zipped up.

"Spencer! Tell them you're just sleeping! Spencer! I need you! Spencer! Joe needs you! Laser needs you! We need you! Spencer!" I yelled. Bodie dragged me back.

"It's too late! He's dead! Spencer's gone." Bodie told me. I fought him off me.

"Spencer, come back. I promise to be better. Spencer, give me a chance. I promise. Spencer!" I yelled. I took out the note and threw it as the ambulance disappeared.

"I told you to not tell me goodbye! I told you to keep fighting against it! I told you to stay!" I yelled. I pulled my hair and started cussing to the sky.

"Get Madi and Laser! Tell them about Spencer!" I ordered.

"Billy, you have to read this. It's from Brittany." Bodie said as he held the note. I reached for it.

_Billy,_

_Of the few, you were the only one._

_Of the few, you were the only one to make me feel safe._

_Of the few, you were the only one to accept me as I was, totally fucked up._

_Of the few, you were the only man I ever loved._

_Of the few, you were the only one who gave me a reason to live everyday when I saw you or heard your voice and then when you gave me Spencer._

_Of the few, you were the reason that I lived._

_Of the few things you promised yourself, I hope you got to get away from Bones. I hope you are happy. I hope you moved one. I hope that I get to see again some day. I hope you get to meet Spencer. _

_Of the few, I hope you forgave me for leaving you. I hope you still love me because it fucking hurts to love you so much from California._

_Of the few, that is just a summary of what I feel when I think of you. I wonder if you still have hair or what color it is? I wonder if you look the same. I wonder if you think of me._

_(Forever and Always) Love,_

_Brittany_

_P.S. Spencer is so much like you, it scares me. _

Attached to that note was another note.

_Dad,_

_I forgive you for everything. I'm sorry I didn't give you this letter before but it was the only thing I had of her left. _

_Spencer_

I glared at the bodies we killed today.

"Bones is going to fucking get what he deserves for this!" I yelled. I grabbed my gun and left in my mustang to pay him a visit myself.

**THE END**


End file.
